


On the Horizon

by poppetawoppet



Series: City Lights [3]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this takes place about a year and a half later, and Adam tries to find the best way to propose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Horizon

If there was anything Adam wanted Kris to know for sure after a year and a half, it was that he never had to worry. Kris had a terrible habit of saying he wasn't good enough, pretty enough, anything enough for Adam. (Which was somewhat funny because Adam always thought the same of himself and Kris. He just hid it better. He hoped.)

That's why he was on the phone at eight o'clock in the morning instead of snuggled in bed and sleeping. Tonight was special. Tonight…

Adam had always wondered what it would be like, had never thought he would have the opportunity. The whole thing had him a nervous wreck, he had broken into a sweat just passing by the jewelry store, let alone walking in. He'd had to call Mama Allen to get Kris's ring size, which had been both sweet and mortifying. Especially when she had asked him to make sure they were safe, and had started a conversation on the different types of condoms. Adam hadn't blushed like that in _years_.

But he would secretly slip the ring out of his pocket while Kris was in the studio and smile, because it was perfect. It was gold (he had looked at other metals, but they all reminded him of Kris's previous wedding ring), and it was twisted so there was no beginning or end. Adam thought it made the point quite nicely.

As easy (well, relatively easy) as the ring had been, the rest had proven difficult. He had had to pull a lot of strings to get what he wanted, and being up at eight in the morning and talking with suits about a potential performance. He hadn't catered to producers like this in forever, but for tonight, he would do anything.

Adam sat at the kitchen table, _their_ kitchen table, with a sigh. His stomach was a bundle of butterflies and nerves, but he still felt calm. As if he had been waiting to do this his whole life. (It felt just like he had before Idol, so that was how he knew he was doing the right thing.)

He heard Kris coming, and smiled as Kris wrapped him in a hug and breathed "Good Morning" in his ears before turning him and kissing him, slow and perfect.

"Good morning to you too," Adam smiled, and followed him into the kitchen. "What's on today?"

Kris sighed. "More recording. Then I've been told to dress nice for a date. Some guy named Lambert. Though I never knew Alex was into guys."

Adam rolled his eyes, "Like that joke never gets old."

"The best ones are the oldest."

"Have I told you lately—"

"That I love you?" They finished together.

"We're so old and boring," Kris said.

Adam looked at Kris and the faint bruises still on his collarbone. "I'm not so sure about the boring. Or do you need a demonstration?"

Kris laughed, and turned only slightly pink. "No, I think boring was a poor word choice. I'm not sure we could ever be boring. Not since you decided to introduce glitter to my wardrobe."

"Hey, I wear plaid."

"That's because plaid is good on everyone. Glitter? Not so much."

Adam walked over so he was standing right behind Kris, who concentrated on his eggs. "I like it when you wear glitter."

Kris leaned back a moment, his body vibrating slightly. "Maybe tonight I'll let you find some."

"You. Are. A. Tease."

Kris nodded and stepped away. "Eggs are burning."

"I hate you."

"Well I have to fuel up, especially if you're planning something. Can't take snack breaks. Wasn't that rule number one?"

"That's it. I'm going to go. I have better things to do than be insulted by you."

Kris turned and grabbed Adam's shirt and pulled him for a kiss, the heat shooting directly down. Then he pulled away with a grin that said he knew exactly what the kiss had done to Adam.

"See you tonight."

He turned back to the stove and Adam wondered how he could have such self-control. Adam shook his head and started to enact the plan.

*

Adam had requested nice, and Kris had come up with slacks and a white Henley, buttons undone just the right amount, leather jacket hanging open. It was perfect. Kris raised his eyebrows at the limo, but climbed in without a word. His face when he saw Adam was perfect.

Adam had agonized over what to wear, but then he remembered something Kris had told him from the very beginning lying in bed late one night.

"I love all of you. Glitter, leather, feathers, codpiece, hell, even fishnets. But I love this best."

So Adam had chosen a simple button down, barely mussing his hair and just a little eyeliner. (He couldn't go without _any_. That was asking too much.)

"So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Which is why I have this."

Adam held up a blindfold and Kris grinned slyly at him.

"What was the point of dressing up if you are just going to muss it up?"

Adam bit his lip. "I am going to resist any snide comments and just ask you to please put this on. I want it to be a surprise."

"Fine."

Adam surprised himself by merely sitting next to Kris and holding his hand. Well, at least it started out that way. Then he began to brush his fingers against Kris's, marveling at how perfect it was, how it moved with such assurance, whether it touched a piano, a guitar, or… well, or Adam. That had been a surprise—the confidence with which Kris touched him, the lack of any hesitation.

"If you keep touching me like that, I cannot guarantee my actions."

Kris's words, short and sharp, brought Adam out of his reverie, and he put Kris's hand down, realizing he had been kissing it again, the fingers red and wet. Kris was breathing slowly, but there was a distinct bulge in his pants.

"It was just your hand," Adam said, putting just a hint of a whine in his voice.

"Don't even play innocent. You know what that does to me."

Kris's voice was slightly strained and Adam sighed.

"Fine. I'll behave."

"Shocking that you even know how."

Adam stuck his tongue out before he remembered Kris couldn't see it and sighed. They were almost there.

*

"Okay I can tell we are on top of a building. Why are we on top of a building?"

Adam took off the blindfold. "It's not just any building."

"I know that parking lot." Kris squinted. "Adam, we're on top of CBS studios. How did—"

"You don't want to know. Dinner?"

Kris sat down at the table, "You brought me to CBS studios to feed me Chick-Fil-A? And is that cheese dip? Did you get me Stoby's cheese dip?"

Adam nodded.

Kris grinned. "I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah. But it's nice to hear. Wait till we get to dessert."

Kris raised an eyebrow, but dug in and talked about recording.

"Even though you hate it, you love it, you know?"

Adam nodded. It felt like the food was sticking in his throat. It was going so well. His heart kept speeding up, and he was pretty sure it was about to jump away, leaving him alone on the roof with no words to say at all.

"Adam?"

Adam shook his head. "Yeah, sorry. What did you say?"

"I said what's for dessert?"

Adam smiled. "Um, well I had to beg and do unspeakable dirty things, but I believe there may be dump cake."

It wasn't quite the face Kris made during sex, but it was pretty close.

"All right," Kris said. "I know this isn't our anniversary—"

"But it is."

"No—"

"It's the anniversary of the first time we performed on Idol together. You sang "Man in the Mirror" and became my roommate. You changed my life."

"You changed mine."

Adam shook his head and took Kris's hand. "Please. I have to get this out in one go, or I'm going to chicken out. Okay?"

Kris nodded.

"See, I was always a lot of things before I met you. I had drive, I had talent, I had everything I ever could have asked for. Yet you came into my life and somehow everything I had been missing became clear. I had drive, but had no one to celebrate it with. I had talent, but no one to bounce it off of, no one to tell me when enough was enough. I had everything, but I had nothing."

Adam stood. "Shit that sounds so fucking stupid. I don't care anymore. I've been so scared because I love you so much, and there are days when I wonder what the hell I did in order to deserve someone like you. Then there are days when I just want to lay in bed and hold you, because there is nowhere else I'd rather be."

"Adam—"

Adam knelt then and Kris swallowed, his eyes wide and wary.

"See, we already share everything. Except this." He pulled out the ring. "I don't doubt for a minute we'll have forever. But I want you to know I mean it."

"Adam—"

"I'm not saying it would be perfect, or that everyone is going to be okay with it, pr—"

"Yes."

"I didn't even ask yet," Adam said.

"You've been asking all night, haven't you?" Kris said softly, his eyes wet.

"Kind of. Was it terribly obvious?"

"A little. But it was lovely. I'll rave about it in all the publications."

Adam grinned and slipped the ring on Kris's finger, pressing a light kiss where it lay.

"No diamond?"

"Not funny."

"Actually, there is something funny. One second."

Adam sat back in his chair as Kris rummaged in the pocket of his jacket and brought out a box.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Uh-huh. I was going to try and rent the mansion for a day, maybe ask in the gardens. But you beat me."

"The mansion? I never even thought of that."

"Liar. They won't rent it out for only a day."

"I know."

Kris laughed. "Open it already."

Adam looked into the box. And laughed. "Shit. We do belong together."

It was the same ring.

"Don't get me started on finding your ring size."

"No. I win that fight. I had to talk about condoms with your mother."

Kris sputtered. "Oh. I am so sorry. I had that conversation the last time I got married. That's terrible."

"So are you going to put the ring on me or what?"

"I don't know, maybe I should practice my speech or something—"

"Kris."

"Wait. I got it. Adam, I'm terribly in love with you and want to get married. Will you?"

"How romantic."

Kris shrugged. "You know me. I'm a sap."

"Kris."

Kris knelt then and took Adam's hands in his, slid the ring on silently, and kissed it in the same way Adam had kissed his. "How could I ever say anything you haven't already?"

"Get up here."

Adam pulled Kris up until he was straddling Adam's lap. The chair creaked slightly beneath them.

"I don't think the chair was meant for both of us."

"Tough. When are you going to kiss me?"

"You are awfully demanding. I may have to reconsider my answer."

"You will reconsider nothing. You are stuck with me."

"Oh damn." Kris said. "Hey, you know, since you asked me first, that means I get to plan the wedding, right?"

"I don't fucking think so."

"But I was asked! Therefore I am the bride."

"Please let me convince you otherwise."

"I may just let you. I'll bring the blindfold."

Adam laughed and followed Kris as he walked across the rooftop.

Maybe anything was possible now, an endless horizon for both of them. Adam rubbed his thumb against the ring on his finger and went to go steal the first of many kisses from his fiance.


End file.
